The Mystery Valentine
by Injection Fairy Lily
Summary: An AoSTH Valentine's Day treat just for you! Sonic recieves a Valentine from a secret admirer, just when things gets turned upside down when someone plots to ruin this special day!
1. An Evil Scheme

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog characters. The idea for this episode was taken from the Lost Season of AoStH - which was sadly cancelled due to DiC devoting their time to the Saturday Morning series, "Sonic the Hedgehog" I miss AoSTH very much. I was very sad when it was cancelled. Here's my episode! This one's a St. Valentine's Day treat just for you! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog

-----------SEASON 2-------------

-----"The Mystery Valentine"------

written by: Catherine Elizabeth Ray

------  
ONE:  
------

It was a bright and sunny Valentine's Day morning in the quiet side of Mobius. Saint Valentine's Day was a day to express your love, and to celebrate the spirit of love, and was the traditional day on which lovers in certain cultures let each other know about their love, commonly by sending Valentine's cards and gifts, which were often anonymous. They also went out on romantic dates, such as the Sadie Hawkins Dance, a romantic movie, out to a fancy, romantic dinner or even a concert. Yes, everyone was sharing the love on Saint Valentine's Day...except for Dr. Ivo Robotnik!

"Bleah! Valentine's Day! What kind of ridiculous holiday is this? All this mushy kissing, smelly old flowers, spreading the ridiculous love, sending pieces of useless, scraps of paper, cardborad, ribbons, and all this mess!" muttered the evil man as he stomped around the lair with fury just when the roof collasped without any warning and his bumbling, dopey henchbots, Scratch and Grounder, immediately came crashing down on top of him!

"Get off of me, you good-for-nothing, useless, stupid duncebots!" Robotnik exclaimed as he violently pushed his henchbots off of him. He walked over and gawked at the huge hole in the ceiling which was letting in some sunlight. He growled and surveyed the damage, while the robots scrambled up to their feet.

"Lord and master," Scratch quickly began, "It was all Grounder's fault that the hedgehog got away..."

Robotnik kicked themembers of the SSSSSS out of the way, "You stupid, dopey, good-for-nothing dull-witted duncebots! What you've done to my beautiful fortress? I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago!"

"NO!" They screamed and cowered in fear, slightly hugging each other. "Please have mercy on us, your evilness!" Grounder begged, as Scratch got down on his knees, "Don't dismantle us again! Please! We'll do anything! Please, we're begging you! Please don't turn us into a water pump!"

"Well..." Robotnik thought for a moment. "I'm going to spare you two on one condition---if you..."

"Help you catch Sonic?" asked Scratch, "No problem!"

"Close! Since today is Valentine's Day, I want you two to rid all the love and affections from Mobius forever; turn all the love into hate! Make all those looney lovebirds despise and hate each other, or else!" the evil man hissed with beady, blood-red eyes glowing.

"Y-y-you got it, your evilness," said Grounder, as he and Scratch took off for their assigned, very important mission.

"Enjoy the love while you still can, hedgehog," taunted Dr. Robotnik, as soon as his two henchbots were gone. "everything will turn upside down for you...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Injection Fairy Lily: Uh-oh! This isn't good! Stay tuned to find out what happens!


	2. A Valentine

------  
TWO:  
------

"Sonic, something came in the mail for you!" Tails shouted as he came running with a small, scented pink envelope with red hearts on it towards a tall, cerulean hedgehog that he looked up to as a big brother--Sonic the hedgehog.

"Let me see- what is this?" Sonic asked as he took the envelope from Tails and ripped it open. "What's this?" he wondered. Then, he soon realized it was a valentine card shaped like a huge red heart with fancy yellow ribbons, white graceful laces,and big huge words, in stickers from someone special. The card read aloud, "'To my sweetheart, Sonic. Roses are red, violets are blue, carnations are sweet and so are you! Please be mine, I love ice-creams, I love you, and this Valentine's Day, I'd love to share this day with you. Can we please do this? I've prepared a menu, just for you!---Love, your secret admirer.'"

"Who is it from, Sonic?" Tails asked. "I don't know, Tails," Sonic said, "It's says, 'your secret admirer', That means someone sent it to me and didn't bother writing his or her name,"

"Yeah," he sighed and noticed something that came with the valentine card, "Sonic...there's something more..." Tails picked up a movie ticket and a small piece of paper, "Here is what came with that card, Sonic," Tails handed it to Sonic and walked away.

"Hhmm, what is this?" Sonic wondered as he gazed at the piece of paper, which read, "You are invited to a dinner at my house tonight after a movie at 8:00pm, depends on the time when the movie lets out. Please dress formally."

Neither Sonic and Tails sensed two pairs of eyes watching them from behind.

"Is the plan ready, yet?" Grounder asked, as he leaned far out of the Egg-o-matic, almost tipping it over, pointing towards the ground below. "Should we hit them with hate potion?"

"No, you idiot!" Scratch said, bopping him on the head. Scratch took a look for himself, "We're supposed to use it on the lovebirds, remember? What are you, stupid? If we screw up this time, Robotnik will wreck us! Once we spot a lovely couple, then we hit them with the hate potion!" and then they drove off to find any romantic couple to use the hate potion on and delibrately ruin Saint Valentine's Day.

Twenty minutes later, as soon as they spotted Lucas and Lucinda taking a nice long walk on the huge,warm, sandy,Mobius beach alone together, Scratch immediately signaled Grounder to activate the hate potion, who took a perfectly accurate lock-on at the couple who were now kissing and not noticing the pair of meddling, lying, cheating, stealing, low-down, no-good, sneaky, shrewish, evil, metal, robotic troublemakers. "Ready?" asked Scratch, as he watched Lucas and Lucinda still kissing. "Ready!" Grounder replied as he pulled out asmall, oval-shaped, red bomb that was labled, HATE POTION and quickly replaced his drill hands with cannons and loaded the hate potion bomb into his cannon hands. "Aim!" shouted Scratch, pointing at the lovely couple on the beach,"Fire!"

But Grounder suddenly panicked, "Fire! Where! AAAHHH! HELP! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! FIRE!" he bagan running around in circles, and shouting, "Where's the fire? Help, call the fire department! There's a fire somewhere!" But then, Scratch bopped him on the head. "OUCH! Hey, that hurt!" cried Grounder, rubbing his head where Scratch had hit him, "What'd you do that for?" Scratch yelled out at Grounder, "When I said, 'fire,' I mean hit those lovebirds with the hate potion, you idiot!"

"Oh," said Grounder, as he got another perfectly accurate lock-on at Lucas and Lucinda whowere now carving their names in a palm tree and immediately fired the hate potion bomb at them, and---the big thick, heavy blackish red clouds formed around them, and eventually--- everywhere on the whole entire planet Mobius---and Lucas and Lucinda's eyes turned bright red and they immediately started fighting, and badly beating each other up!

Scratch and Grounder immediately looked at each other, and they knew what they had done."Do you know what we had done, Scratch?" asked Grounder, happily. "Yes!" squealed Scratch as he clasped his hands. "We did it, we did it, we did it, did it, did it, yeah!" they both celebrated with joy and immediately danced around, "Saint Valentine's Day is ruined! Everyone is hating each other, and that means---no more Saint Valentine's Day, no more love, no more Cupid's arrows, no more cards, and best of all---no more kissing!"


	3. Who?

------  
THREE:  
------

"What's going on?" asked Tails, as he quietly looked around. "Why is everybody fighting? This isn't right, no one should fight on Saint Valentine's Day! I better go tell Sonic what's going on!" and then he quickly flew off to find Sonic and tell him the whole entire situation.

Sonic was in the bathroom, and he was so busy getting ready for a big night, that he didn't hear a fluffy little fox repeatedly knock on the door. "Sonic, Sonic," Tails gasped, all out of breath, "I gotta...talk to you...it's urgent...Sonic, please...I...need to...talk...to...you..." Soon, Sonic who was now dressed in a crisp, fine-looking, black tuxedo opened the door, but he accidentally squashed the little furball into the wall with it. "Were you saying something, keed?" Sonic asked, as he straightened out his small, satin white bow tie and began to comb his long, spiky, sapphire quills with a small, plastic red comb. "Sonic,..." gasped Tails, breathlessly, "Something's weird is going on, everyone is fighting, and I don't know why,..."Then Sonic immediately put down his comb and thought for a slight little moment. ''Now who would want to ruin Valentine's Day?'' he asked himself, as he tapped his foot. "I bet it's someone who hates love!" Tails immediately guessed, and then a big, bright shiny light bulb appeared over Sonic's head. "That's it!" Sonic shouted, "It must be a someone who hates our friends, who doesn't have any friends, a someone who hates everything, especially Valentine's Day, Cupid, roses, hearts, flowers, poems, songs, cards, romance, friendships, kissing, and most of all, me," Tails suddenly knew that someone. "Sonic, you don't mean--"  
"Oh, yes, Tails, Dr. Ivo Robotnik himself, the meanest, vilest, nastiest, and the most despicable man we've ever faced," said Sonic. "C'mon, we'd better split, kit!" and at that moment, they were off in a flash.

* * *

"Excellent, excellent, St. Valentine's Day is ruined, everyone is hating each other!" Dr. Robotnik cackled with glee, as every couple down in Mobius yelled and shouted at each other. Further on the end of the corner, Lucinda dumped a large, crystal bowl of fruit punch on top of Lucus's head, Breezie's robotic hand came down on Junior Robotnik, and every other lovely couples were screaming at each other! This was a disaster!


End file.
